Internet search engines generally rely on the preprocessing of webpage information prior to performing a user specified search. At some time prior to the search, the web content is crawled by a ‘spider’ module (web crawler) which logs and retrieves webpages while an indexer module analyzes the word and syntactic content of each webpage in order to index and store content. This information correlates to an index of relevance based on a comparison of the search terms and what is indexed. In addition to an IR score, the above search engine can compute a page ranking score using an algorithm which evaluates the quantity and quality of inbound hyperlinks of each webpage. No correlation of the genetic characteristic of the searcher and the web content is used.